


Rise of the Overlord Kirito

by Lakas1236547



Category: Overlord (Triumph Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakas1236547/pseuds/Lakas1236547
Summary: After running away from his house when he found out he adopted, Kazuto found himself captured by Minions. He was forced into the role of an Evil Overlord by them. Kazuto is forced to tip toe the line between his fears of his demise at the hand of the minions, and his desire to not do evil. Good hearts have never stopped evil, because...Evil Always finds a way.
Kudos: 1





	1. Evil always finds a way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [OverGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/754983) by SaintInfernalNeos. 



Looking back, all Kazuto could say that the entirety of today has been weird. That doesn't seem all that helpful considering his current situation, trapped in some spooky long abandoned house, surrounded by weird looking goblins.

The day started with a genius idea (or so he thought) of trying to see what he could find about his family online. His parents weren't home all that often, being at work most of the time. Kazuto figured, hey, maybe his parents were some sort of secret agents (give him a break, he was only 10), and so he went to look into his family online.

Needless to say, things didn't go as great as planned. With a bit of hacking into the National Registry, and managing to find a log of deleted entries, he was shocked to learn that he was adopted, and his parents were long dead.

Shocked by this, and fueled by his childish irrational mind, Kazuto ran and ran, until he could run no longer.

He hoped things would get better.

Things **did not** get better.

Without knowing exactly how, although he could somewhat recall taking a buss or two, he ended up lost. In a forest. All alone.

Surprisingly, that was not the worst point in his life. That is yet to come.

He wandered aimlessly around the forest, and after quite some time, he wandered upon a run down house. The house was wooden, as houses often are in Japan, fairly small, clearly not meant for more than a few people. The color of the house was hard to recognize. Maybe the house was red at one point, or maybe it only looked like that due to the planks clearly looking rotten. The roof looked caved in. All in all, it looked abandoned and spooky.

Kazuto was feeling a bit tired, and very much cold. Those two factors urged him on to look inside, hoping to find either a place to rest, no matter how unlikely it may seem, or maybe anything to keep him warm. Kazuto wasn't exactly dressed for the weather.

Inside was dark. On Kazuto's third step in, the floor collapsed and he fell a few meters down, landing on his butt. It hurt.

That, however, did not concern Kazuto at all. What did concern him, was the three pairs of glowing eyes, looking at him from the dark. Before he could run, he got jumped by those eyes, and got dragged further into the house. In his brief moment of clarity, Kazuto noted that they were going farther than the house's boundaries, the tunnel (or maybe secret basement?) he fell into leading way further than one would have guessed.

His screams seemed to only encourage the spooky kidnappers, and Kazuto very much regretted running away. About 10 minutes later, they arrived within a barely lit room. The room was lit by some weird yellow crystals, and if Kazuto was not scared out of his mind, he would have found the sight fascinating. However, he was scared, and the weird, unfamiliar lighting only served to make him even more scared.

His kidnappers released him. Now that he could clearly see him, they looked like some sort weird goblin, or maybe some heavily deformed elves.

"Wh…What…What do you want from me?" muttered Kazuto in a clearly scared voice.

The three Elves/Goblins looked at him. One of them replied with a cheerful yell "Found Master!"

Kazuto did not understand this in the way the weird goblin wanted him to understand. What Kazuto understood was that they had found their Master's lair, and that he was going to be brought before it(?), and probably eaten.

Kazuto attempted to run again. Faster than he could have thought, the three goblins surrounded him.

"Master! No run!" proclaimed one of the goblins, which only made Kazuto want to run even more. "Follow!" one of the goblins commanded.

Seeing that Kazuto was not cooperating, the goblins picked him up, and carried him away. Once Kazuto stopped thrashing in attempt to escape, because he got tired, he noticed that with the way they were carrying him, he was sitting on them. That did not make escaping their strong hold over him any easier.

Eventually, Kazuto was brought into another room, before another goblin. This new goblin looked ancient, with a stick with one of the glowing yellow crystals attached to his back. The goblin looked him over, and addressed the minions.

"Why did you bring this human here?" to which the other goblins cheerfully replied with various different cheers, all of which included the word 'Master'

"New Master? But this one is so young…but then again, Evil Always finds a way. He must have found us for a reason." Mused the old Goblin.

"W…who are you? What do you want from me?" fearfully asked Kazuto, not liking all that talk about evil.

"Me, Sire? I am, Gnarl, sire, your faithful adviser. And the creatures you are resting your evil behind are called Minions! Dark Overlord's greatest tool of terror!" gleefully explained Gnarl.

Trying to put all of his currently non-existent confidence into his next line, Kazuto asked, "So…I am this….Evil…Overlord?"

"Yes, Sire!" gleefully replied Gnarl. "Such Evil Joy! We haven't had an Overlord to serve in, oh so many years!"

Kirito decided to test his luck.

"Minions!"

They all looked at him. Their silent stares unnerved him. He continued. "Uh…..put me down?"

To his surprise the minions did indeed put him down.

"Can I leave?" Kazuto hopefully asked. His hopes were quickly shattered upon seeing how happy the question made Gnarl.

"Always a pleasure to have an Overlord so eager to start his evil campaign! Alas, Sire, we must first give you protection, we would not want to lose our new Master!"

With a few orders from Gnarl, Kazuto was dragged after Gnarl who was moving further into what was probably an underground cavern. In there Kirito was fitted with a weird glove, "The Gauntlet, Master" and some sort of cool looking helmet, complete with two spikes at the back of the helmet, and one at the front. The steel helmet covered most of his face. Like the Gauntlet, the Helmet was far to big, but almost as if by magic, and later Gnarl explained that it was by magic, both of those items resized to fit him properly. The minions, and Gnarl, insisted he spend some time here, looking over his new evil domain, that Gnarl sadly informed him was not all that fitting for an Evil Overlord, but he promised to get the minions right on fixing that, and he demanded that Kazuto spend the night here. Still frightened out of his mind, Kazuto easily agreed.

* * *

The place he slept upon, a throne that strangely unlike everything else looked untouched by time, was surprisingly comfortable, as if it was not made out of stone. but out of soft pillows. When asked, Gnarl informed him of one very well guarded secret of Dark Overlords. The secret being that all the Overlords had made their thrones be as comfortable as possible whatever by magic or something else. "Hard to concentrate on ruling your Dark Domain, sire, if all you can think of is your aching behind" Gnarl informed him.

Weirdly, the throne looked far less evil than everything else he had so far seen. The throne seem to have be designed for some sort of giant, looking about four heads bigger than any adult Kazuto has ever seen. It looks to have been made from stone, sculptured to nothing else but perfection. At the top of the throne rested what appeared to be an orange gemstone. From said gemstone, upwards, there was a thin spike, on both sides accompanied by weird horn like pieces of stone. To the sides of the throne, stone wings seemed to be attached. Overall, the throne looked more like it was some sort of an Angel, or maybe a really intimidating owl, in Kazuto's opinion. Still, he had to admit, owning a throne fell amazing. He felt like some sort of badass warrior-king.

As soon as Kazuto woke up, Gnarl arrived at his side.

"Sire, if my old minion brain served me right, you wished to leave in the morning, yes?"

Kazuto was frankly surprised that Gnarl even remembered it. He figured that Gnarl had just made some sort of excuses to keep him in here, but it looks like Gnarl really did keep his word,

"Yes." was Kazuto's short and hopeful reply

"Do you remember how you got here, sire?"

Kazuto had to admit that he did not. He was lost in the forest when he found this place, and he was not entirely sure he knew how he got to said forest in the first place.

Upon seeing his Master's worried expression, Gnarl hurried to assure him. "Worry not, Sire! I know how to solve this problem"

Without waiting for a reply, Gnarl explained that were they to recover the Tower Heart, its great powers would easily allow for Kazuto to make his way home. When asked how he should find it, Gnarl informed his Overlord that the remaining power of the Gauntlet should be powerful to send him to the Tower Heart, and from there, using its powers, they would transport it home.

"Focus your mind on the Gauntlet, sire, let it's evil magics", Kazuto was annoyed to learn that even the Gauntlet was evil, "guide your mind to the Tower Heart, and then command it to take you to it"

Kazuto did as he was told, and indeed he could swear he could faintly see some sort of glowing orb-like object in his mind. The three brown minions that had originally dragged him to this cave ran close to him, and stood by his side.

"Uh...Gauntlet?...Teleport me to the Tower Heart?" what was meant to be a statement, came out sounding more like a question instead. He felt silly for a moment, and then he could see no more. When he could, he had to shield his eyes from the sunlight, for it shined brightly upon him. He found himself surrounded by grass and trees, and of course, his minions. The Tower Heart was nowhere in sight.

Kazuto then heard a painful sharp noise in his head as he heard Gnarl's voice. "Testing, testing, 12...is this thing working? Sire! Can you hear me?"

The headache that he now could feel let the Overlord know that he could hear Gnarl just fine.

"Gnarl! Shut up! You are giving me a headache!", Kazuto angrily ordered.

There was silence. Kazuto, with some fear realized that he ordered his kidnapper to shut up.

He tried to make an apology, but Gnarl did not accept one.

"Nonsense, sire, you need not apologize to minions. We are here to serve you after all."

Glad that situation seems to be resolved, he inquired as to what should be his next move. Gnarl told him to look around, saying that the Tower Heart must be nearby.

After some searching, they came upon what seemed to be an endless wave of sheep, and in the middle one could just barely make out some sort of whitish glow.

Upon seeing the sheep, the minions yelled "Sheepies!" with delight, and without any command ran to slaughter them. They looked to be an amazing time, during which Gnarl went on a rant of the uselessness of sheep. Gnarl remarked that it was highly likely that the Tower Heart allowed the sheep to reproduce as much as they did.

Kazuto was horrified at wanton, and brutal, murder of the sheep, and even more so, when the minions ran up to him with yellow orbs in their hands, "Life force, Sire" Gnarl helpfully supplied.

The life force flew into his Gauntlet and he felt a feeling of great satisfaction. He also knew know, somehow, that he could use said life force to make more minions, and he knew just how many he could control. That number being five.

"Gnarl! Listen to me! Tell me how to bring the Tower Heart back", Kazuto ordered.

"Put your hand on the Tower Heart, Sire, and will yourself home. Just like with the Gauntlet"

It took the death of 20 more sheep to get to the heart, and Kazuto quickly followed Gnarl's advice. To his dismay, the Heart did not bring him and his minions to his home, but rather to his throne room.

He was ready to go home.


	2. Deceiving Appearances

The ground shook, as if a small earthquake had unleashed its fury. Suguha held on to a nearby table. She then heard a loud sound. It sounded as if some huge force suddenly forced its way through wood. The loud sound came from another room, and right after the sound stopped, she heard happy cheers that sounded both utterly inhuman, and somehow, eerily child-like.

She gasped in terror as the door to the kitchen was kicked open, and five scaly goblin-like creatures rushed in. They quickly surrounded her.

Then **he** came.

He was quite short, only about a head taller than the goblins that surrounded her. His helmet looked fearsome, fit for an evil fantasy lord. His face was almost all hidden, with eerie orange glowing eyes shining from where his eyes should be. One of his hands looked human, although she doubted this monster was anything resembling one, the other hand was covered in a fearsome Gauntlet. At the center of said Gauntlet rested a gemstone as orange as the monster's eyes. She could see bits of the cape he wore, but not much, as she was looking at his front. For a brief moment the fearsome visage shattered as she realized that this monster wore a normal looking black t-shirt and grey pants. Then she remembered who she was looking at. And the fear returned.

The goblin's that surrounded her cheered at his arrival. They called him Master, and informed him gleefully that they found someone to "attack and harvest". Their Master stopped a couple of meters short to her, and raised his Gauntlet-covered hand. She heard a gong-like sound, and it seems that the minions heard it too, for they were quick to rush to their armored Master's side.

They surrounded him, and looked up to him, waiting for orders, perhaps. She thought she saw his lips move a bit, although she was not sure. Clearly, though, he had said something, that something that she did not hear, because the minions rushed out the room, and from the sounds she heard from their footsteps, they seemed to be going towards the exit of the building.

The monster looked at her. Then he smiled.

She had never been more terrified in her life.

* * *

When Kazuto had returned from collecting the Tower Heart, and unwillingly participating in the slaughter of those sheep, he commanded Gnarl to instruct him on how to use the heart to return home. Gnarl only agreed when he accepted his condition to take minions with him for "safety". Personally, Kazuto thought they were there to ensure that he didn't just leave and never return. They were there to ensure evil was done, he was sure of that.

On the bright side, there probably was nothing that feels more cool than summoning a, admittedly evil looking, gateway to take you where you want. I guess there are some perks to being evil, he thought, before he quickly ended that train of thought.

Gnarl had dutifully, as his self-proclaimed faithful advisor, informed him that regretfully the Tower Heart could only safely create these "arcane" gateways to places he had before visited. Since he has visited his home, the Tower Heart had no problem creating a gateway to his home.

After a quick tutorial on just how to create minions, he created two more, and stepped into the gateway.

The sight that greeted him almost brought him to tears. Although it hasn't been all that long since he had been here, after this traumatic adventure, he found he missed it a lot, just as he missed his cousin. Being kidnapped by gob...minions, he reminded himself to ask Gnarl if minions were goblins later, had a way of changing your perspective on life.

When he returned to reality, he found that the minions had already kicked the door open, he was going to have to teach them how to open them, and ran into the kitchen.

On his way to the kitchen, he turned to inspect the door. Thankfully it looked completely fine, and he hoped it was, and so he continued his march towards the kitchen.

What he saw there, momentarily stopped him in his tracks. He saw his minions surrounding his cousin. When he heard their words, the only thing he felt was fury. He raised his hand and called the minions to him. Thankfully, Suguha, appeared unharmed. He told his minions to guard the exit to the building, and how to get there. He wanted to speak to his cousin alone, and he figured that having something to do would distract the minions.

They obeyed.

He returned his look at Suguh.

He smiled.

She never looked more terrified in her life.

* * *

The armored monster, who's smile had not yet faltered, spoke to her. His voice seemed familiar, but somewhat distorted by the power it seemed to carry.

"Suguha", he said, and her heart seemed to stop. Putting as much confidence as she could into her voice, she replied, "How do you know my name?"

His head was slightly tilted to the side. If he was human, she would have guessed he was confused.

The Monster, who was Kazuto, was indeed confused. Then he remembered he still had his Helmet on, and he wanted to hit his head against a wall. Of course she wouldn't recognize him with it on.

He put his hands on his helmet, and slowly took it off.

When Suguha saw the face of the monster, she gasped.

While his eyes still glowed eerie orange, although not as strongly as with his helmet on, she could still easily recognize the face of her brother.

"Ka..Kazuto?" she stammered out.

"Hello, Suguha. I missed you", Kazuto said, and Suguha was relieved to recognize that his voice had returned to normal, as he opened his hands for a hug.

The bone-crushing hug he received made him regret, just a bit, opening himself to said hug.

He was bombarded with millions of questions, ranging from "Where have you been?" and "Why are you dressed like that?" to "Why do those goblins call you Master?"

"Calm down, calm down!", he asked, "Give me a chance to answer!"

She needed quite a bit more time to calm down, and when she did, she commanded him.

"Kazuto, tell me everything".

And, so he did.


	3. Story Time

Kazuto started his tale with a retelling of yesterday.

He told her how he had hacked into the National Registry, how he found deleted entries showing that he was adopted. Needless to say Suguha looked shocked to learn that Kazuto was not really her brother, but instead her cousin.

Before she could say anything, Kazuto hugged her, and explained that after the mess that was today and yesterday, he still thinks of her as his sister, and expressed his hopes that she would see him the same way as well.

She hugged him back, and then she replied, "Of course I see you as my brother! Nothing's going to change that!"

Kazuto smiled at her.

"You don't know how happy this makes me feel, sis"

Suguha smiled at him, and asked him to continue.

And, so he did.

He told her how he ran away, and how he ended up in the forest, lost completely and totally. He told her how he found an abandoned house, and how he ventured in, seeking shelter from the cold. He told her how he was kidnapped by the minions, and how he was made their Evil Master.

During this story, which took about half an hour to tell, her expression stayed a mix between sadness and pity. He was glad she cared.

Suddenly, she smiled, and started laughing.

"Hey!", said Kazuto with a small embarrassed blush, "What are you laughing at? This is a traumatic story!"

"Sorry, sorry", it took her a few minutes to stop laughing, "It's just...only you, Kazuto, only you could get lost, and somehow become an Evil Overlord by an accident".

His blush increased. He had to agree (within his own mind), it did sound a bit funny.

"So...why are your eyes orange?", Suguha asked, curious about such a change.

Kazuto looked confused. "Are you okay, sis? My eyes are black, they always have been".

Now it was Suguho's turn to look confused. She told him to wait here, and she returned with a small handheld mirror.

Kazuto looked at his reflection.

His eerie orange eyes stared back at him, glowing.

He dropped the mirror in shock, although, thankfully, Suguha was able to catch it.

He stared at where the mirror was, still frozen in shock. Soon, after, his eyes glowed with barely restrained fury.

Personally, Suguha had to admit that at this moment he looked like a proper Evil Overlord probably should.

Kazuto raised his Gauntlet, and one minion soon rushed over to him.

"Get Gnarl", Kazuto spat out, "NOW!"

The minion eagerly obeyed.

At Suguha's questioning look, he clarified, "Gnarl, my _faithful_ adviser, has some questions to answer".

From Kazuto's mocking use of the word, faithful, it was clear just how little he thought of Gnarl's faithfulness, given that Gnarl had seemingly forgotten to inform him of something as big as his eyes suddenly turning eerie orange.

"How is that...minion going to get Gnarl? And how will this Gnarl come back here?", Suguha inquired.

Kazuto motioned for her to follow him.

They exited the kitchen.

He pointed at the gateway that had burst out of the ground when he arrived.

"Same way we arrived"

"You know, Mom's not going to like that the floor is now broken by some sort of weird magical gateway..."

Kazuto blinked, and was silent for a few moments. Then all he said was, "Shit".

"Language!"

"Sorry, sis...", Kazuto apologized.

* * *

Gnarl greeted his new Master. At his side was a girl about Sire's own age. Did the Overlord already found a Mistress for himself? That would be remarkably faster than all other Overlords, perhaps bar the Fourth. This was a sign of his sire's innate potential as an Evil Overlord, Gnarl was sure. Pity, though, he couldn't sense any evil from her.

Bah! Third Overlord's Mistress Rose was all love and care for the common peasant, and she still served the sire faithfully until he got trapped in the Infernal Abyss. Even sired him a strong child. A great Overlord the child became. This would be no different, Gnarl was sure.

"You called for me, Sire?"

Gnarl carefully hid his disapproval at his lord's uncovered head. Evil Overlord's had to look the part, good be damned! They also should be safe at all times! Oh, well, Gnarl was sure his sire would learn in due time. And if not...well, he is an advisor, his job, indeed, was to help and advise the young sire.

The Young Overlord's eyes seem to shine with fury.

Good! It seems his Master is a quick learner! Overlords like that are his favorites.

"Gnarl", his sire addressed him, and Gnarl was quick to listen, "You are my faithful advisor, right?"

Well, that was a new one.

No other Overlord had some blatantly questioned his loyalties, not even the Third Overlord, after the whole betrayal-fiasco, and the minion civil war.

The question was insulting, but Gnarl found himself enjoying his Master's straightforwardness.

"Of course, Sire", Gnarl replied.

"Why then", and if his eyes were of any indication, "did you not inform me of what would happen to my eyes?"

Gnarl blinked.

That's what got the Young Sire questioning his loyalties? Simple eye color change?

"You never asked, Sire", Gnarl carefully replied, "I cannot presume to be able to know all your evil thoughts if you do not voice them".

That seemed to not be the answer that he expected, as he seemed to get even angrier. The Mistress, Gnarl made a mental note to inquire if she was one, whispered some calming words to the Young Lord, and addressed me.

"Gnarl", she started with her voice unsure, but quickly gaining all the confidence in the world, "why did Kazuto's eyes change like that?"

Kazuto? Is that the name of his sire?

Funny, Gnarl realized, I don't think I ever knew the names of any other Overlords. They seemed content with 'sire', 'lord', and 'Overlord'.

"It was the evil magics, no doubt. The Gauntlet is infused with them because of it's connection to the Tower Heart. But, it was the Helm that did it, I'm sure."

"How?", his Dark Sire forcefully inquired.

"The Helm affects the mind, sire, makes it fit to control minions, and through them it, too, is connected to the Heart."

* * *

This damn Helm affected his mind?

Kazuto was visibly hyperventilating.

He normally was not quick to panic, but he just found out that the Helm he wore for around a day now could affect his mind. Anyone would be having a panic attack in his situation too.

Suguha quickly noticed what was happening, and moved to comfort him. She hugged him, and for a while did nothing more than say comforting words. Then with a voice of steel, she commanded Gnarl to elaborate.

* * *

Gnarl was seriously starting to like the new Mistress. She seemed a perfect fit for the job. Quick to rush to help the overlord, and quick to fight on his behalf when he could not.

Ah, but enough thought! The Sire needed advice!

"The Helm, through the magic of the Tower Heart, strengthens your mind, sire, makes it easier for it to command minions. If Master, as you are now, tried commanding minions without the Helm, you would find that your mental commands would command less minions, and while all minions would obey your voice commands, in battle nothing less than perfect control is acceptable. Anything less could mean death, sire. Of course, with enough time and practice, you should be able to command the same results even without the Helm, although it will always be helpful"

The apparent Mistress asked, "Nothing else? The Helm can't control his thoughts?"

Gnarl thought for a bit.

That is a very valid concern to have.

"No Master had ever suggested anything like that, and while Overlord is capable of bending even human minds to his will, I have never encountered even a rumor of the Helm being able to do anything like that to it's own Master, or anyone else for that matter"

Both the Master and the Mistress seemed to be relieved after hearing that. Gnarl made a note to himself to investigate this matter just in case. It wouldn't do for an Evil Overlord to be controlled by his own tool.

* * *

Kazuto was very relieved to hear that his concerns were unfounded. If this is how Evil is like, then he'll turn grey by the time he's twenty.

He chuckled to himself, grateful for the distraction. He then heard his sister's concerned voice.

"You said Kazuto can mind control people?"

Right, Gnarl did say that. Kazuto did not like that one bit. He wanted nothing to do with mind controlling people.

Gnarl responded, sounding pretty happy for some reason, "Yes, the Evil Presence Spell. The favorite of the Fourth Overlord. It is the inherent ability of the Overlord's stronger will to dominate (subdue) or even destroy others. If cast for too long, it can turn the target's brain to mush, destroying the target. Very useful spell. When I teach you magic, sire, we'll cover this one too. It's one of the easiest one's to cast actually"

Kazuto did not feel reassured by the fact that a mind control spell was the easiest in Overlord's arsenal. He shuddered to think of what horrors an Overlord could unleash if they used a "hard" spell.

Suguha seemingly could not help herself and asked for an example of a hard spell.

"The Overlord once opened a portal to the Infernal Abyss, I think Human's call it Hell, so he could invade it. It required him to invade four pocket Abyss dimensions, each of which required a huge surge of evil energy. He then used the power of the four pocket dimensions to open a portal to the Infernal Abyss, where he fought countless Evil Souls, and their Master, The Forgotten God of the Infernal Abyss."

Kazuto regretted everything that has led to this point

"So, he lost, right?", Suguha inquired. She seemed to be having fun with this.

"No, no, The Third Overlord still rules the Infernal Abyss to this day. He inherited Godhood from the Forgotten God he killed. Regretfully, with his final breath, the Forgotten God destroyed the portal out of the Infernal Abyss, and the Third Overlord has not managed to escape since."

Kazuto really didn't want to know that his predecessor is literally the Devil.


	4. Eternal War

Suguha was having a blast talking with Gnarl. He seemed to be full of all sorts of interesting stories and information.

"So, are you saying Gods are real?", she asked. Gnarl did mention that the Devil was real, and apparently her brother's predecessor, and she found it somewhat funny that her brother, Kazuto, who was very nice is the successor of the literal Devil.

"Indeed", Gnarl replied, "The previous two Overlords made it quite a habit to fight against the only remaining God I know."

Kazuto found himself hoping against hope that that God was dead too. He didn't really want a God with a grudge against his...job(?) coming after him.

Regretfully, Kazuto was not that lucky.

"So, who is that God that they fought against? Did they survive?", asked Suguha.

"The Mother Goddess, the most powerful of all the Gods I know", Gnarl replied, "She was powerful enough to create the Infernal Abyss and seal the Forgotten God inside, remove his memory and name from existence, not even the Forgotten God could say his own name, all with a single spell, all because she found of he was cheating on her"

Suguha felt that the Mother Goddess was completely justified, Serves him right for cheating.

Kazuto was more concerned with the fact that Gnarl didn't answer his sister's second question. He told Gnarl to do so.

"The Mother Goddess is alive and well, Sire. None of the Overlords have directly faced her, not out of fear, Sire, but because she never showed herself. Perhaps you will face her, my lord, to live up to the recent Overlord legacy?

Kazuto very much did not want to do that.

"A bit of a warning, sire, she is rumored to have created the entire world, and all life on it. I would recommend you to be prepared", Gnarl warned him.

Kazuto wanted to fight her even less now. He figured that even if he were to somehow win, given that Hell was apparently real, killing the creator of all life is probably a quick way to get there. He was not entirely sure he wanted to stay there for all eternity.

"Wait, wait, Gnarl!", Suguha tried getting Gnarl's attention, seemingly having an important question, "You said there were only two Gods you knew, one was killed by the Third Overlord, and one wasn't. But you also implied that the Fourth killed a God too".

Now that Kazuto thought about it, that was a very good question.

"Fourth Overlord challenged a massive empire that had sucked up all of magic from everywhere they could. Their leader absorbed all of it, and transformed into what he called a God. He was certainly fearsome. Anyone that stepped on the ground he walked would be transformed into hideous creatures and would lose themselves to rage. Fourth Overlord killed him, and took over his empire.", Gnarl explained. Then he continued, "Now, master, if you have no further questions for me, I will retire back to your base, until you are ready to resume your Evil Campaign. There are great many things that we need stolen to strengthen and prepare you to fight back the Good that will without doubt arise to attack us."

Kazuto sighted and desired that he might as well hear any useful advise.

"And what do we need?"

"A forge, Sire, to forge mighty armor to protect you, to forge weapons to slay your mighty foes, and to upgrade any items you already have. A crane, so we can start building a Dark Tower worthy of a proper Overlord. Any Magical relics would increase your power greatly as well", Gnarl explained, "Remember, Sire, we have only so much time. Good has always sought to kill an Overlord such as yourself. We must prepare"

And with that Gnarl left, returning back to his home.

* * *

Kazuto stayed with his sister for a few hours longer. He then told Suguha that he will be going to get the Magical Education Gnarl promised. Kazuto seemed really excited to master any magical powers he could. "And", he said, "if it helps to keep both of us safe, even better".

When asked what to tell Mom and Dad about his disappearance, he pleaded with her to lie on his behalf, and tell them he was kidnapped by the Overlord. He didn't want to place even more of his family in danger, and Suguha found she could not refuse his heartfelt plea.

He promised her he would make a public appearance soon. "If I need to steal", he declared, "I will steal from those that deserve it, from criminals". Suguha tried to dissuade him, to no avail. He seemed, perhaps fittingly, hellbent on protecting both himself and her from any forces that would seek to attack them.

While happy that he cared so much about her, she warned, or perhaps more akin, to pleaded that he would not lose himself in his evil.

He promised to try his best.

He left.

* * *

In the evening, upon the return of the parents, who indeed were far more concerned with the disappearance of their son than the whole in the ground of the living room, as Suguha tried to make them believe her story, they heard an announcement from the TV that as on, regarding an frontal assault on on of Japan's Megabanks, Mizuko Bank, who had been proven to have been dealing with Yakuza.

Both the parents, and Suguho, rushed over to the TV to see what was going on.

"For those of you just tuning in, Mizuko Bank has been breached by 10 Goblin-like creatures that have attacked, defeated, and robbed the security guards of their weapons, and what appears to be their Master."

The video showed the inside of the bank, where the security guards lay, hopefully, unconscious. Bank tellers are seen on the ground, tied up. Looking down on them is a person. He wears an evil looking helmet, the same can be said about his gauntlet. His other hand seems to be covered in brown , fingerless leather gloves. The little that can be seen of his actual fingers paint a picture of a simple cosplaying human. The rest of his clothing is dark and unremarkable. Then he turns around, and seemingly looks at the cameras, or perhaps the gathering crowd had caught his gaze. Any illusions of the man being anything resembling a human was shattered when one saw his eyes. His eyes glowed with eerie orange light, making him look more like a monster, than a human. He pointed his finger at one of the bank doors, and to everyone's shock, a bolt of lightning shot from it, and struck down the door, making it collapse and prevent entry or exit. Without his prompt, the minions did the same for all other doors.

The Overlord was trapped now.

He smiled.

All according to plan.

He and his minions left further into the bank, and the broadcast ended, the reporter talking, but nether Suguha, nor her parents were listening anymore.

"This...This is the monster who took our son?, the mother, fearfully asked. She looked to be near tears.

"Yes, Mom", was all Suguha could reply.

She, of course, recognized the 'Monster' as her brother Kazuto. She never expected him to rob a bank though. She could only guess that he justified it to himself by thinking that by aiding criminals, the bank did more bad for everyone than good, and it was okay. She wasn't sure she quite agreed with that.

"Why would he want him?", the father asked.

And here was the big problem. The kidnapping story very heavily relied on the Overlord doing evil for evil's sake.

"Ransom, maybe?", Suguha suggested.

All further talk was cut off by the powerful female voice that appears in their heads, and indeed in heads of everyone in Japan.

" **GODSLAYER! I HAVE FINALLY FOUND YOU AGAIN, OVERLORD! YOUR EVIL WAYS SHALL NOT TROUBLE MY WORLD ANY LONGER! BEWARE THE WRATH OF THE MOTHER GODDESS! I SHALL RETURN TO THIS LAND, WHAT YOU STOLE FROM IT, SO MANY YEARS AGO."**

All of Japan found themselves looking upon Mt. Fuji, the precious symbol of Japan.

All around the Mountain, all could see small creatures being 'born' out of the Mountain.

" **I CALL UPON THE MIGHTY DWARVES, SEEK OUT THE LORD OF EVIL. SEE TO IT, THAT HIS REIGN COMES TO AN END.** "

Their vision shifted to Mt. Takao.

From the forests within, other tall creatures were 'born' as well.

" **HONOR YOUR ETERNAL OATHS, ELVES! SEEK OUT THIS OVERLORD! MIGHTY SPELL-CASTERS, MAKE HIS DEATH FINAL! LET EVIL DIE FOREVER MORE!"**

Now they saw all of Japan from above.

" **HUMANS! REMEMBER WHO CREATED YOU, WHO YOU ONCE WORSHIPED! RISE IN ARMS, DESTROY THE EVIL THAT PLAGUES THIS LAND!** "

War was declared.

In response, for a few moments sky turned blood red, and all who slept that night suffered terrible dreams of horror.

It seems it was not only the Overlord who had heard the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The reason as to why the parents didn't raise a fuss when he had not returned the day prior, is that they themselves did not return. They had to work overtime, and slept in their office, which is not altogether uncommon in Japan from what I understand.
> 
> Also, this shouldn't have to be said, but I do not encourage you to commit any illegal actions.


	5. The Evil Grows in Power

"How the hell did it all go so wrong?", Kazuto thought.

It was moments after a literal Goddess, Kazuto was still having trouble wrapping his head around that, declared war on him, and created, or rather, he supposed, as Gnarl informed him, recreated, two races with the sole purpose of killing him.

For a brief moment, he was filed with satisfaction at the fact he was important enough for a Goddess to hate him, before his emotions returned full force again.

The minions around him danced in joy. He heard shouts of "Fight Dvarwies again!", "Like kill Elves!", and chants of "Overlord" and "Master".

He decided to focus on the important things.

"Gnarl", he asked, "is it just me or did she confused me with the Third Overlord?"

Gnarl replied immediately.

"Yes, sire, I thought so too. From her orders to the elves, my lord, I think she believes Overlord spirit reincarnates in a new host, and so the new host is the same Overlord."

Kazuto didn't feel all that different from when he became the Overlord. He decided to seek clarification.

"That's not true, though is it?, he sounded pretty hopeful.

"I don't believe it is, sire. A child of the Overlord is better at being the Overlord than a normal person, but other than that, no Overlord showed any signs of reincarnation".

Kazuto was glad to hear that. That did serve to confirm his thoughts.

"I have another question. The red sky, that massive amount of evil energy...what was it?"

Kazuto had noticed that during that time he felt amazing. He had never felt as light, as strong, and as smart before. Small part of him told he should be scared of it. The rest of him just enjoyed it.

Gnarl looked thoughtful for a while. Then he addressed Kazuto.

"Sire, may I have more time to look into it? I have a guess, but I'd rather not mislead you on such an important thing"

Kazuto allowed him.

"What is our plan now, Gnarl?"

"The Mother Goddess, like all Gods, prefer to use their forces until they are forced to use their full powers. For now, we should defeat the Elves and the Dwarves that she created."

Kazuto decided to trust Gnarl's experience on this for now.

"Sire, while the world is distracted, we must attack, and steal a forge. With no proper equipment Overlord stands little chance against his enemies".

"Make a plan, Gnarl. I will gather the minions. We leave in 10 minutes.", Kazuto ordered, as he sat down on his throne.

The World has gone to hell, Kazuto had thought.

* * *

The media reported the armies of Evil attacking shops all through the night. The shops seemed to be hit at random, the reported claimed. The enemies seemed to have disappeared before the police could arrive. Once none could see them, they would vanish, almost like by magic.

"Among the stolen things, according to police reports", a pretty female reported, "were a forge, so far unidentified amount of metal, and wood, so far unidentified amount of various building materials"

"Weirdly enough", she continued, "according to witness testimonies several clothing stores, furniture stores."

The TV then started showing various videos of minions breaking into stores. While the videos played, the reporter's voice continued playing.

"There are no reported deaths, but many people were injured by Armored Man's forces. One other thing we have noticed, is that while the attacks did not happen at the same time, they all happened in a very short time in between one another".

Suguha continued watching the report, but no new information was told. She muttered to herself.

"What are you doing, brother?

* * *

Gnarl gleefully directed the minions to start building the Dark Tower outside of their hideout.

The forest would serve to protect them well from view until the Master would learn to wield magic in a way to shield it from view, Gnarl thought to himself. Or maybe until they corrupted an elf to do it for them.

He had advised the Overlord to harvest all the life force from the ship near where the Tower Heart was. The Master had him organize a farm, and use the heart's power to insure they would have a constant and easy supply of minions.

The Forge was placed in the hideout for now, and he had assigned a minion to build the Overlord some basic armor. A new minion won't do that good of a job, but it should do for now.

The funiture was used to make the hideout far more enjoyable to live in for a normal human, which Gnarl assumed was for any current or future Mistresses. An Overlord surely wouldn't need it after all.

An hour later, the armor was done, and presented to Kazuto. The minions then put it on for him.

"How's the armor, sire?, Gnarl asked eargerly.

Kazuto thought for a bit.

"It's comfortable", he replied, "I like it."

Kazuto then asked if a mirror was one of the things they looted. Gnarl then led him to one.

The armor was simple, with no distinguishing features, made out of steel.

Kazuto subconsciously released a bit of his Evil energy. He noticed he had gathered quite a bit during the raids against the shops. The Evil energy made his armor look somewhat more impressive.

He knew what he had to do now. He had to make sure to hurt as little people as possible.

He had a plan.

"Gnarl, my weapon?", he asked.

"We made your armor first, Sire. Is there any parti-"

"A sword. One handed", Kazuto interrupted Gnarl, "I have some experience with that".

Gnarl directed a minion to make one.

As soon as it was made, Kazuto told the minions to follow me.

He had a job to do after all.

* * *

The broadcast that was playing on the TV, was suddenly cut off. The video was replaced with a white background with the words "Technical Difficulties, please stand by". Soon after it was replaced by a video.

Everyone that was watching gasped.

The video showed the reporters and staff tied up on the ground. Ten minions were standing nearby with large knives.

In the middle of the minion army, stood the Overlord.

He was wearing his steel armour, and wielding his sword.

He infused his voice with Evil energy. His eyes glowed strongly with eerie orange.

" **Greetings, people of Japan** ", he said calmly, " **I am the Overlord, the Master of Evil, that the Mother Goddess foolishly seeks to destroy** ".

Somehow, the people watching, felt like they could feel the evil in his voice. That being said, his voice sounded commanding. He looked to be calm and collected.

" **You can call me...** ", he made a dramatic pause, " **Kirito, the Dark Overlord** ".

What he said next made everyone aware of just how he was talking to them through the TV, and made them fear his massive reach of power.

" **I have taken over this TV station to bring you a message** ", he paused, " **a warning.** "

People were listening with a bated breath.

" **Leave me well enough alone.** ", he warned them with a powerful voice, " **And there does not need to be needless deaths.** "

" **Oppose my war against the Mother Goddess, and the pitiful created she had just created, and I will kill all that stand in my way. Just like I killed her husband**."

And then the people knew why he was called the 'Godslayer'. And then they knew fear.

Kirito just hoped it all was convincing enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the late upload. My Hard Drives crashed, and I had to redo this chapter from memory. I hope it is as good as I had originally imagined it.


	6. First Battle, And Evil Yet Grows

Kirito felt like fate hated him.

Maybe that was because he was an Evil Overlord, he thought to himself.

Hopefully not.

"What is the plan, Master?, Gnarl inquired via telepathy.

The Elves were inside this very building, he knew. He and Gnarl had sensed them.

While his plan had hopefully done enough to frighten people enough to make as little of them to oppose him, it apparently also alerted the Elven spies to his location.

Now they were rushing here.

Now they sought to kill him.

"Let them come up. When they rush through this door, we will kill them.", Kirito said with all the confidence that Kazuto really did not feel.

They were on the top floor.

He knew he had time to prepare. To make sure he could do it.

He only hoped that Suguha would forgive him.

* * *

When the Elves had rushed through the door, they were met with a small army of minions.

A good amount of them also were set on fire by a fireball launched by the Evil Lord Kirito.

Kazuto felt sickened by how easy killing came to Kirito.

" **Kill them all** ", Kirito ordered his minions.

The minions happily obeyed.

At first, with Kirito's help, they were slaughtering through the elves.

But the sheer numbers of the elves began to slowly push them back.

"You must push them back, Sire. We are high in the air, and far from the ground. It will take time for the gateway to reach us.", Gnarl informed him

Kazuto summoned a minion to his hand from the fight, filled him with Evil Magic, and launched him at the top of the entrance's ceiling.

It collapsed on top of the Elves.

"That will not stop them for long, sire, they have magic on their side", informed him Gnarl.

And, indeed, cracks could already be seen in the new blockage that seperated the Overlord and his forces from the Elves.

Kazuto was glad he could buy some time.

Kirito was angry that they were pushed back.

"How many did they send after us?", Kazuto asked Gnarl, "I can sense about 20 more, sire. I can sense heavy amounts of magic being used to protect them"

"Gnarl, do you thi-", Kazuto stopped, and Kirito pointed his arm at the ground near the blockage.

Kirito stood like that for a few moments, concentrating, before a stream of fire shot out from his hand.

"Sire!", he heard in his head, "What is your plan?"

The floor around the blockage began melting.

When the elves broke through, ten of them fell down to a floor below, through the hole that was just created.

" **That.** ", he said, "Your Magic lessons have been helpful Gnarl".

Kazuto pointed his hand at the remaining Elves. Lighting shot from his hand that distracted them, as minions rushed them.

When the last ten arrived, Kirito himself joined the fight.

They had won.

He turned around to the camera.

He spoke.

" **Take this as a warning.** ", he warned them, " **You will not stop me** "

He destroyed the camera set with his sword.

The gateway appeared soon after.

Minions collected all the lifeforce and usable weapons.

Then they left.

* * *

That night all three members of Kirito's family suffered terrible nightmares. Part of it was caused by whatever third party had joined the Mother Goddess' war against the Overlord, and part of it was of their fear of what has happened to Kazuto.

The Mother and the Father feared what the Monster who had killed a God, and massacred those Elves, would do to their adopted son.

The Sister dreamed of another nightmare. She dreamed of her dead brother, of him being tortured by the forces of his enemies.

The dreams were no doubt influenced by the Third Party's show of power, for nightmares were always that being's domain.

In the morning, when Suguha woke up, she saw Kazuto sitting on a chair in her room.

When he saw her, he removed his helm, and put his finger to his lips, as if asking for her silence.

Suguha rushed him, and hugged him.

She cried softly on his chest. In response, he held her in a hug with one hand, and stroked her hair with another. The hand that stroked her hair was bare, with the glove that used to be there nowhere to be seen.

He chuckled softly.

"I'm glad to see you too, sis."

After a while she calmed down, but did not release him.

Neither did he.

"You...You..I can't believe you...", she tried to be angry, but it all fell apart and all that was left was concern, "Please...tell me you are okay..."

"I wasn't hurt, sis", his voice was sad, "but I...yesterday was hard..."

She looked up to him.

Kazuto looked most human she has seen him be in the last few days. He looked remorseful, and sad.

She could not see even a hint of him being the Overlord in his face. Even his eyes were no longer glowing, but simply human, black like they were before his new 'job'.

"You noticed, huh?", he said in an amused tone, "when I focus hard to supress the Evil energies, I can make the eyes seem normal for some time"

"I like them better this way"

"Well...I guess I better try to keep it that way around you then, huh?", Kazuto said.

His face grew serious then.

"Suguha...I...when they attacked...", he began.

He was then interupted when Suguha put her finger on his lips.

"It's okay, brother...I don't like it, I don't like it, but it was either you or them...I hate it, but I won't blame you"

She saw his eyes tear up, and said tears trailed down from his eyes to his cheeks.

"Thank you...You don't know how much this means to me"

They stayed that way for a while longer.

Kazuto felt better than he has felt in quite a while.

He would survive.

For her.

Suguha was just glad to be with her brother again.

She knew it would not last.

* * *

"I should go soon", Kazuto said, "before the parents wake up and find me here".

"Can't you stay? Please?", Sukuha pleaded with him.

"I am already risking a lot by being here. I don't know _her_ powers, and I don't want to risk _her_ finding you", Kazuto explained himself.

Sukuha understood him, of course, but she wished that he would not take so much weight on himself, that he would let her to help.

Sukuha made up her mind.

She knew he would come back.

She would be ready.

She would convince him.

She can't let him fight all by himself.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The constant change between writting Kazuto and Kirito was intentional and important. As is the hints in regards to the third party.


	7. The Cost of Power

After the terrorist attack on the TV station by the Overlord Kirito, and a show of his terrifying power, the Overlord had seemingly disappeared.

For several days there was only silence. Instead of calm, many felt that this was just the calm before the storm.

Unbeknownst to the general public, and indeed even to the Overlord himself, a small group was slowly forming in awe of the Overlord's breathtaking power.

Japanese people's opinion of the issue is divided. Some are mad by what they feel is an defilement of their sacred ground by the Mother Goddess. Some convinced by her powers of creation, devoted their fate to her. Others just want both the Overlord and the Mother Goddess gone, wishing to have nothing to do with the battle between Gods.

* * *

Overlord, for the last 5 days, was debating on how to get stronger. He did not like what his battle against the Elven spies suggested on his ability to fight through the creations of the Mother Goddess.

He sat on his moved throne, in his just yesterday completed Dark Tower. With the minions working day and night with no rest, and their great strength, it was build at great speed. Magic helped too.

Everything of value, or comfort, was moved to the Dark Tower by the minions from the hideout.

He half-heartedly listened as Gnarl advised him to assault the nearest Elven group. and to kidnap one to hide the Dark Tower with magic.

He had bigger problems to worry about. Like the fact that he only won due to his quick thinking. Or just how easily he felt he could fall into the persona of an Evil Overlord.

Had he had the time with no pressing matters, he might have been more worried about it.

"Gnarl", Kazuto interrupted, "I need more power".

"Sire?", Gnarl tried seeking clarification.

"You saw how my fight against the Elves went. They pushed us back".

Kazuto tried to ignore Gnarl's rants on the greatness of ideas of Elven extermination.

"Focus!", Kazuto commanded him.

"Sire, do you remember me explaining about the Tower Object?", inquired Gnarl.

Kazuto motioned for him to continue.

"If you could find these, they would greatly increase many of your powers, as soon as they return to the tower", Gnarl explained, "However, we don'-"

"Gnarl ",Kazuto interrupted, "aren't all those objects connected in some way to the Tower Heart?"

Gnarl looked perplexed.

"What do you...", Gnarl's face lit up in realization, "That's brilliant, sire! We should try right away!"

As they went to the new position of the Tower Heart, it was close by, apparently the Dark Tower was made with great similarity to the Third Overlord's, Kazuto thought over the idea he had.

If those objects were indeed connected to the Tower Heart as his Gauntlet and the Helmet are, then it stood to reason that he could teleport to their location like he did to find the Tower Heart.

Or at least, it would point him to the nearest object, he figured.

Gnarl was focusing on the Tower Heart.

Then he spoke.

"The link...the link is too weak, sire, we cannot use the Heart to be transported there.", Gnarl regretfully informed him, "However, I can sense the location of the nearest object through the heart, sire".

So it was just as he thought then.

"Where?", Kazuto asked in a serious voice.

Gnarl concentrated, and after a few moments spoke.

"I feel Evil energy around 200 miles to west from here, sire.", Gnarl finally said, "However, it seems to be greatly weakened by a powerful source of Good energy, sire."

Kazuto cursed inside his head. That was far too far away.

But, one step at a time.

"How powerful?", Kazuto asked, preparing for the worst.

"Difficult to say, my lord. With such a big distance, I can only briefly sense it", Gnarl informed him looking regretful.

Kazuto wanted to look for another spot. Kirito felt eager to take on the challenge.

Even if he wanted to go, there was still a big problem.

"How would I get there? The Tower Heart can't teleport me there...", Kazuto mused.

Gnarl smiled at him evilly.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, sire! Let your minions take care of that. I think a transport should be ready within an hour, my lord"

Well, to hell with it, he thought. Might as well check it out.

* * *

Exactly an hour later, Gnarl had informed him that his transport had arrived.

It was a black limousine. Near the passenger door's stood a chauffeur ready to open the door and let him in.

Apparently the chauffeur was as surprised to see him, as Kazuto was to see him, because Kazuto's chauffeur tried running away upon seeing him.

Kirito absentmindedly dominated the chauffeur's mind, as Kazuto was doing his best to squash down the guilt he was feeling.

After all, his new home can't be discovered. Not yet. He was not prepared.

Gnarl informed him that he hired the man from a limo company with his mobile phone.

Kazuto was entirely sure they didn't have a mobile phone, let alone a working reception.

He resolved to ask Gnarl about that on the way.

As his recently 'convinced' chauffeur led him into the limo with darkened windows, Gnarl informed him that he would stay near the Tower Heart and telepathically give him directions.

That's fine, Kazuto supposed.

10 minions also entered the limo as his 'honorary guard'.

And then he was off.

* * *

He arrived at the famous Atsuta Shrine.

"Great", Kazuto mumbled to himself, "more Gods".

There were also great number of people around, as it was a fairly popular place.

Kazuto decided to throw all caution to the wind, and exited the limo.

Soon after, someone gasped as they pointed at him.

Kazuto gave a mental command to his driver to leave and lay low until he is summoned again.

The limo drove away.

He walked up towards the shrine. It was there he too could now feel the faint whispers of Evil.

How could Gnarl had sense this tiny amount from so far away?

Kazuto felt newfound respect for Gnarl.

He ignored all the commotion around him.

His senses were assaulted with the fury of the Gods. Or so he thought anyway. It was hard to tell.

He drew on his own Evil energy, and the anger of the Overlord's persona.

His head felt a bit clearer, as ironic as that might sound, but the Divine fury was relentless.

Kazuto felt like hitting himself. If Mother Goddess existed, why couldn't Japanese gods?

Kirito drew upon every last bit of will he had and cast the Evil Presence spell.

It need not hit anything material, he figured, for it to work.

He slowly began pushing the attack back. He drew upon the power of the Tower Heart to strengthen his push.

And then the fury was no more.

And the Overlord was tired.

He heard the warnings in his head spewed by Gnarl, but he cast them aside.

He saw a minion pillar appear before his eyes.

And then he knew.

He knew he had passed the test of strength and will.

And he knew, then, the will of Tsukuyomi.

Mother Goddess' presence in Japan served to undo the age old balance between God's and Humans. Her continued presence would steal away the worship, and the Gods of Japan would wage war.

Things, however, are much worse than just that.

He was told that Yomi threatened to soon spill out to mortal world, and the damage their immortal armies could do, was not acceptable.

Kirito is an evil they could tolerate, for now bigger enemies were upon them.

He was to serve as an agent of Tsukuyomi.

He was to drive back the Mother Goddess from the lands. To make her pay for defilement of Japan's treasures.

To that end, he was promised aid in recovering his 'lost' power.

He was to shut back the gates of Yomi once more. To restore balance between the two lands.

To that end, he was promised truce between himself and Tsukuyomi, and a good word.

Should he threaten the balance too, the truce would matter little, he was explained.

He had a choice to make.

Two paths lay before him.

Redemption through servitude, or war with the Gods of Japan too.

Kazuto regretted ever running away.

And Kirito was furious like always.


End file.
